Boolosian Sours
The two teams land in Boolos to compete in a "knighting" capture the flag game. Someone still tries to flirt with an opponent while another contestant misses a fallen teammate very much. Meanwhile, someone finally becomes aware of someone else's true nature, thanks to a fallen teammate, and warns another, much to his surprise, weirdly. Someone reveals his true feelings for another. In the end, the host reveals that there will be no elimination again, sparing someone and leaving others disappointed. Plot The episode opens with Angie Ng in economy class claiming that she is excited for a beautiful day (as she describes it) to a mouse she just picked up. In the confessional, she admits that she is happy because Kinzie Kensington is finally eliminated. She now hopes that Earnest will pay more attention to her and get over his crush of Kensington. However, Earnest Johnson is still upset about Kinzie being gone and sighs about it. Tone Montana is seen flirting with Twilight Sparkle (continuing his plan from the previous episode) by commenting that she is the only pretty contestant in the competition, much to Tanya's annoyance. Fat Boner and Omar Romero are seen eating chocolate chip cookies, clearly enjoying the first class section. Montana comes in and grabs two cookies despite being without drugs, then heads out. Boner is curious if Omar feels awkward about Montana and Sparkle being together, but Omar reassures him that he doesn't care. Boner then tells him about how Constantinos Brakus had told him that Montana was attracted to Tanya. This interests Romero, who asks for more information. Boner then tells Romero how Brakus described Montana in "I See London...". Immediately understanding what Brakus had meant, Omar suggests that in order to respect Brakus' parting words, he and Boner should not trust Tony and consider him an enemy. Omar believes that Boner needs to ally with him so they can keep each other safe. Montana is seen back in the economy section giving Twiley a cookie. She and Montana then feed each other the said cookies. Montana points out in the confessional that now that she and Romero are broken up, Sparkle had become easy to manipulate. Tanya, clearly jealous, tries to get Montana's attention by claiming that a piece of gum is stuck on her belly button, but Angie ruins it by pointing out that there is no gum. The VVE Bunny Rocket lands on an icy lake in the frozen land of Boolos and slides a long distance across it. While the cast is freezing from the cold, Tanya asks if the jackets Bugs ordered back in Yukon are available yet, but he replies that they aren't. Twilight demands Omar to apologise about kissing Kensington, but Romero refuses. Montana then cuddles Sparkle to keep her warm, convincing her that it would make Romero jealous. Tanya notices their cuddling and tries to cuddle with Romero in return, but he refuses to and pushes her away from him. The contestants ask Bugs where their jackets are, but Buggs informs them that they will be arriving in six-to-eight weeks. He then announces the challenge: the contestants are suppose to build some kind of okie-doke (jk) contraption out of a pile of parts and they have to figure out what it is that they are suppose to build. The winner will win an advantage in the next challenge. Tanya and Sparkle almost immediately begin arguing and Boner inadvertently suggests they build a boat to which Omar and Montana agree to, but they try to keep it a secret. Earnest suddenly has an idea relating to the challenge and begins to work with Team Awesome's pile of stuff and the others let him work. When he is done, it is revealed that he built a wooden replica of Kinzie's head. Tanya angrily tries to attack him with Harley Quinn's mallet, chasing him around Kinzie's head multiple times. Ng interrupts with a massive metal rod, exclaiming at Tanya not to hurt "her Johnson", and they start fighting each other. In the ensuing battle, Twilight is knocked unconscious by a wide swing. Bugs then signals them to sing. Montana warns Boner not to tell the other team that they are building a boat, causing Boner to say just that. After they sing Emos suck, Boner's stomach begins to rumble and Omar asks him if he is going to pass gas. Boner confirms this and then runs, sits down on the ice and lets out a huge fart, causing the ice to break and Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute to set sail. Angie has an idea and tells her teammates to cut the top off of their wooden Kinzie head and hop in it before the water gets to them. Sparkle and Tanya happily agree to this, due to their problems with Kinzie. Romero and Montana flatter Boner to try and gain his trust and they make him captain of their ship. For being the first to sail to a set location in the challenge, Vincent later gives Team Billy Cougar a bag of rocks, which makes the team ponder about what they would be used for. The next part of the challenge is to capture a flag first or sink the other team's boat with cannons. The rocks are revealed to be flint rocks to fire their cannon. Instead of going for the flag, Boner orders them to attack Team Awesome and to talk like "vikings", while accidentally using a Russian accent instead. Team Awesome nominates Earnest as the captain and are given no tools to light their cannon. Team Awesome fires first and misses, which causes a back and forth firing battle. Boner uses his team's last piece of ammo and fires it out of the cannon, but it ends up hitting the mast of their ship and breaking it, leaving them stuck where they are. The other team pass them, taunting the other team by saying that they will never win. When it looks like Team Awesome are going to win, Boner orders his team to shoot him out of the cannon. Romero asks Boner if he's sure about what he's doing, but Boner assures him he is. Omar lights the cannon with the flint and fires Boner straight at the other team's boat. Just as Team Awesome are about to take the flag, Boner crashes into the enemy ship, completely destroying it and winning the challenge for his team. Tanya then, back in the rocket, confronts Montana and wants to know why he is picking off her teammates and ignoring her. He then explains that he is trying to get rid of Sparkle and for his plan to work, he has to make her think he likes her. Tone then comments in the confessional how jealous Tanya is, but he adds that he only cares because it's strategic. Boner is then shown talking to Omar, feeling conflicted about if he should trust Montana, while Omar carves Kinzie's face into the side of his chair. Romero advises him to "do what Const would do". Boner seems to agree. At the elimination ceremony, Angie, Earnest, and Tanya all plan to vote off Sparkle, but Sebbane then reveals the episode to be a reward challenge, leaving Tanya and Angie mad as whole hell. Bunny then signs off the episode. Team Billy Cougar is later seen receiving their reward, a message from a therapist. Since the message was written in an old Boolosian language, they don't know sith. Trivia *Angie Ng reveals in this episode that she has "married" Earnest Johnson fourteen times in her head, and two times in her blog. *This is the only time in the show where Team Billy Cougar Is Really Really Really Really Cute wins both the advantage and the overall challenge. *This is the third episode in the show that has a "fake" elimination. The others are in "The Alien Race" and "Seido's Peaces". *The contestants are once again left freezing in a location as Buggsy has once again forgotten about the coats they order when they were in Yukon. In actuality, being a jerk that he is, he didn't give them the coats due to his evilness. *The previous episode was "Pickwick at Chaotic Desert" and the next one was "Aftermath: Bloodbath". Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Watercooler Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas